


Work out and worked up

by Leksaklarke



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Allie is an adorable lil shit, F/F, bea is like a child, work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leksaklarke/pseuds/Leksaklarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot based on 'which person of ur otp furiously does push ups while the other sits on their back and read a magazine'</p><p>Or</p><p>Bea wants Allie's affection, Allie is being an adorable tease of a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work out and worked up

Things have been good for Bea Smith recently. Never in her life did she think that she’d find something that keeps her going in prison, something that shines in a light in a dull moment. Never did she think that she’ll find that and in prison especially, but then Allie Novak came along. Allie Novak, the person who changed Bea’s world upside down. Allie Novak, the woman who is now her girlfriend. Bea was proud of that title _, ‘Girlfriend’,_ it made her feel like she has something going on for her in this hell hole, and makes her feel like maybe this place won’t be so bad after all.

The freak had finally left Wentworth, sent to a mental institution after finally they had believed how psychotic she is. She left leaving tons of prisoners sighing in relief, including Bea. The freak had always been at target at Bea even when she was governor, and then drowning her and attacking her girlfriend, who thankfully had survived as well. Allie kept joking how much of a power couple they are, making Bea roll her eyes playful and flinging her arm in a "stop it" motion.

_"No babe, really. We’re the power couple of Wentworth: both surviving an attack from that psycho."_

* * *

 

Waking up next to Allie was something Bea started looking forward for every time she went to bed at night. If there is something positive that came out of Bea’s attack was Bea moving Allie in H1 after her relapse. Her nightmare had stopped, now she can sleep peacefully, thanks to the girl _, her girl,_ who’s snuggled in arms.

She had just woken up, her eyes still stinging with sleep as she looked around, it was Allie’s cell. She needed to go to her room before the morning count, but the woman sleeping peacefully next to her made it difficult.

"Baby," She cooed gently, her voice even raspier in the early morning. Allie didn’t even bulge from her deep slumber.

"Alliecat, wake up sweetie." She tried again and this time Bea moved closer, moving a strand of her blonder hair to be able to kiss her forehead.

"Hmm.." Ah there she is. Bea smiled; she can never get enough of this. "Good morning, baby. I’ve got to go for the count alright? I’ll see you later." She said as she placed a kiss on her nose and forehead, which made Allie try to clutch on to Bea.

"Nooo," The blonde groaned, "stay."

"I wish I could babe, honestly." Bea replied as she left from the embrace and stood up from the warm bed, she shivered as the early morning air hit her body. She glanced at her lover, who has now fallen asleep again clutched to her pillow, letting out a sigh Bea left her girlfriend’s cell and slipped into hers. As Bea hit her bed, she started feeling the absence of the blonde.

The count had passed, so did breakfast and now Bea, Allie and the crew were chilling on their couch in H1. Allie cuddled into Bea’s side reading a magazine that Sonia had given her earlier since she finished the cross words and puzzles; she didn’t really need it anymore and Allie volunteered to take it instead of throwing it away. Boomer and Sonia were arguing on something with Liz, Doreen and Maxine, their laughter ringing in her ear but Bea was more focused on her girlfriend, glancing down at her with a smile on her face, wondering what on earth she was reading.

"I’m gonna go work out." Bea announced, the crew had replied with a "Yeah alright", barely looking up to face her. Maxine had offered to go help Bea with her lifting but Bea refused, saying she’ll be alright. But the blonde was clearly lost in her magazine as she hadn’t looked up at Bea yet.

"Hey- I’m gonna head to the gym." Bea whispered into Allie’s ears, softly pushing her away so she can get up from the couch.

"What, hold up I’m coming with." Allie said as she got up from the couch they were cuddling on.

Bea let out a small laugh. "You? working out? Never thought I’d see the day."

"Yeah no," She said letting out a scoff while gently shaking her head. "I’m just coming to see you work out, you look hot as hell babe." Allie added with a wink.

Bea laughed and looked away trying to hide her blush that was already moving from the back of her neck to her cheeks, but of course Allie noticed as she had winked again.

"Alright fine, let’s go." Bea accepted as she turned to walk away but quickly turned to Allie again. "But don’t distract me, okay?"

"Aw but you leave me no choice babe, seeing you all sweaty and groaning with every lift you do, It does things to me." Allie replied with a smirk.

"And don’t act like you don’t like it whenever I kiss you babe."

Bea rolled her eyes playfully at her girlfriend.  Allie was right, Bea did love it, she loved it whenever she could feel Allie’s heated gaze on her whenever she is working out, and she doesn’t complain whenever her lover cuts her off with a kiss. She thinks she’d actually do the same if it was vice versa. Then she almost laughed out loud because good luck trying to get Allie to work out, yeah, work out her eyes maybe as she’s ogling at Bea.

As Bea was about to turn around and make her way to the gym, she saw Allie picking up the magazine from the couch.

"Your bringing it to the gym?" Bea asked with a a flat tone. "A magazine?"

"What, it’s not like I’m actually gonna work out."

Bea raised her eyebrows. "I thought you were gonna stare at me." Now it was her turn to tease her and smirk.

"Oh babe, I can multi-task don’t worry, your glorious work out moves won’t be missed." Allie added, a tone full of chaff as she walked past Bea, who was biting her bottom lip, Boomer laughing in the background. As soon as she was out of the block, Allie turned on her heels, "Ya comin’ Bea?"

"Yeah." Bea muttered through her teeth, clearly embarrassed.

* * *

 

The outside gym was quiet, with barely any prisoners around, just how Bea liked it and the sun wasn’t hot as it usually was which made it easier for Bea to workout. She loved working out, before the gym was just a distraction for Bea, something that made her remove any negative though and clouded her worries, as well to aid in letting out her anger. After meeting Allie, all of that started to change, she didn’t need it anymore, now she has Allie and the gym is just for fun. She was a lifer, what else can she do to pass the time?

Bea had already done the lifting but today was different, she didn’t feel Allie’s heated gaze, the one that motivated Bea throughout her workout.  Ugh, curse Sonia and her magazine. She couldn’t help it when she stood up from the lifting bench and dropped furiously on the floor and stated doing push ups. She felt like a stubborn child wanting a toy that their parents refused to get them. Allie was the toy. She was lost into that stupid magazine.

"ugh- 20.. 21… 22" Bea groaned counting her push ups, she kept going furiously, her head started to feel hot, her neck veins were almost popping out and her jawline was solid as a rock. Then suddenly she felt something heavy on her, stopping in a plank position, Bea looked up. Allie was sitting on her, reading that bloody magazine.

For once since they were at the gym, Allie looked up at Bea instead of the magazine, clearly noticing the redhead had stopped.

"Oh keep going babe, you’re doing great, don’t let me stop you." Allie said, returning to her magazine.

"Like you would know.." Bea muttered with a heavy breath. She failed to see Allie's amused expression.

She couldn’t believe it. She will rip that thing once Allie is finished with it. Bea furiously continued her push ups, now at almost 50, Bea couldn’t stop even when her arms where turning to jelly and her back almost breaking as her girlfriend had found a comfy seat on her back. She was missing how Allie was flicking her eyes at her from time to time, with a glint of tease in her eyes.

Now Bea had to stop, she was almost at 100 and if she doesn’t stop she’s sure a vein will pop anytime soon. She felt embarrassed but she did like Allie’s attention on her, it was like her fuel. "A- Allie.." Bea breathed heavily.

"Hmm?" Allie looked up once again, her beautiful blue eyes clashing with hers.

Bea inhaled another deep breath and grimaced. ''Get up please,''

"Come on Bea, you’re doing great! And I still need to finish this bit!" Allie insisted.

"Oh fuck that shit Allie, i’m done, get up!" Her tone was almost begging now, she was tired and she was annoyed, and embarrassed.

"Alright babe chill, here." The blonde said as she got up and handled Bea her water bottle, opening the tap since her palms were now feeling numb.

Bea stood up, closed her eyes and drained down half the water bottle. She splashed some on her face washing off the sweat and wiped with her own sleeveless shirt. "Alright, I’m gonna head to the showers, I’ll meet you back in H1." Bea said, her voice tired as she made her way to the showers, barely glancing at Allie.

* * *

 

After her shower, Bea freshened up and went back to H1, heading to Allie’s cell. She won’t be surprised if she’ll find her reading that magazine again. Her arms were feeling better now, and after her shower she wasn’t very much tired anymore.

Like Bea had suspected, Allie was reading that bloody thing again. Bea mentally groaned, she wasn’t going to be jealous of a fucking magazine. She sat down on the bed near Allie’s feet and Allie lowered the magazine on the bed and sat up.

She smiled at Bea’s expression, she was clearly jealous.

"Alright, what’s up?" Allie asked, sensing how Bea was upset and she shifted closer to Bea so she can put her hand on hers.

Bea tried to brush it off as she laughed falsely, "What? Nothing, just tired from the gym is all." She replied, not meeting Allie’s eyes.

This was just embarrassing for her. Bea never had any sort of affection in her life before prison, quite the opposite from her ex-husband Harry. So she wasn’t used to someone staring at her with love, passion and affection but Allie was, and it felt good. So when that stopped, she felt different, weird. Like a part of her was gone.

Allie sensed her lie, it wasn’t like she didn’t know her girlfriend. "Oh, is that jealousy I sense?" Allie teased as she lightly brushed her fingers on Bea’s arms.

Bea laughed, "Jealously? Over what? A magazine? Psh shut up." Now Allie was the one laughing, oh her girlfriend always gave it away.

"Aw Bea, come here" She said as she got closer to try and hug her, but Bea brushed it off with a blush.

"I’m not jealous!" She tried again, but Allie wasn’t having it. "Anyway you were jealous of Mr.Jackson!" Bea tried, slowly tilting her head at Allie.

"But-" Allie tried but laughter got the best of her, "Jackson isn’t a magazine, Bea!" Allie managed to suppress her laughing and form the words.

"Ugh, stop it." Bea pushed her and she now felt like a fuming kettle as she blushed.

"You’re the one who told me not to distract you in the first place, I did as I was told." Allie tried, speaking proudly as if to say she was good.

"Yeah but I didn’t think you’d actually listen to that," The redhead replies with an annoyed tone as she looked away, crossing her arms.

"Who says I did?"

Bea turned her face around to look at Allie who was smirking, mischief in her eyes, she had clearly planned this. "Everytime I looked at you, you were so lost in that magazine that I thoug-"

"What? That i’d actually pass a chance to look at my hot girl working out? Haha, and look at a stupid gossip magazine where all I see is Kardashian drama? Never." Allie cut her off and sent her a wink.

Bea still looked a bit lost, her expression changing. "I just wanted to get you all riled up, and it clearly worked aye." Allie clarified, and Bea flashed her smile while shaking her head.

"Oh yeah, you little-" Bea started but a soft pair of lips stopped her. There it is, her usual distraction. Bea moved closer as she kissed Allie back, passion being exchanged gently as they both embraced each other. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a text post with, ‘’which person of ur otp furiously does push ups while the other sits on their back and read a magazine’’ and these babies came to mind. I’m not a writer so this is not very good but I hope someone like it lol. Also we need some positivity until Tuesday’s finale!! Ah. Oh, thanks for reading !  
> Anyway, this is my tumblr so hit me up there with ballie feels:  
> http://leksaklarke.tumblr.com/


End file.
